


Syrup Lies Upon Your Tongue

by buckytiddies



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Clit Sucking, Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Trans Male Character, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckytiddies/pseuds/buckytiddies
Summary: Just Dante getting his pussy eaten.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), Dante/Original Character(s), Dante/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 39





	Syrup Lies Upon Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> i am the ceo of dante pussy. let him sit on peoples faces!! also title taken from candyman by siouxsie and the banshees heehee.

With pants shucked off and briefs peeled down, Dante flung the undergarments onto the floor of his room. Left bare, he made his way over to his partner with a dastardly smirk on his lips, feeling warmth tingling through his crotch as he thought about what was going to happen. How _hot_ it would be. Getting onto his cheap bed, the hunter turned around and placed his thighs around the man's head beneath him, lowering himself down to rest against his face. A hard smack came from a hand onto his ass, leaving a pleasant stinging on the globe. Dante gasped out, moaning at the feeling of a wet tongue running down and over his cunt. One of his hands reached behind him to grab ahold of his partner's locks, grinding his pussy down onto the tongue working wonders on him. Dante soon began panting, feeling more and more turned on by the minute. Breathy moans and whines slipped out from him as his lips were licked, his clit sucked, and the point of his partner's tongue slipped in between his folds to take a good lap at him.

"Fuck! Ah, _fuck-_ That's so good..."

Hands grabbed ahold of his ass, kneading the muscle and the skin, causing him to buck into the attention happening to his dripping cunt. One of the hands let go and hit his ass again, once more, and then again. Each crack of the palm to  his rear made Dante cry out, tugging his lover's locks harder.

" _Ah!_ God, just like that- _Ah!_ Fuck, hit me harder, baby."

And harder the man hit. After a few more rounds, there was a nice, deep red spot on the half devil's ass, sending a blissful burn through it. The stimulation from his cunt being licked and sucked, along with the spanking sent him closer and closer to climax. His grinding against the tongue only quickened, his moans sounding needier, and his partner picked up on him being close. He moved his loving from his pussy strictly to Dante's clit, rubbing his tongue around it, sucking on it, doing anything he could to make Dante come. His pussy was soaking wet, the smell of sex in the air, and the sweet sounds Dante was making was music to his ears. Such a gorgeous man like this deserved an orgasm. The man sucked harder and harder on Dante's clit.

" _I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come_ \- Ngh!"

And come Dante did, his pussy spasming as he whined and tilted his head back, eyes closed. His juices seeped through his folds, and Dante's partner lapped it up right away. His tongue swirled around the folds, catching the nectar coming out from him as Dante eventually calmed down, swinging a thigh over the man's head, and plopped onto his side next to him. The hunter leaned forward, taking wet, slick lips into a messy kiss, tasting himself on his lover's tongue. God, that was **sexy**. After a couple long drawn out kisses, Dante's hand reached down to grab ahold of his partner's twitching erection, relieving it of the attention that hadn't been paid to it. Listening to the hitch in the man's voice, Dante smiled and began stroking it, using the pre leaking from the slit to lubricate it.

"You made me come, now it's your turn. I've got enough energy for one more round."

The half devil moved down and tossed a thick thigh over his lover's hips, taking the erection and lining it up with his cunt, sinking right down onto it with a cocky smile.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter at @buckytiddies for constant dante hornyposting


End file.
